LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2012
11:15 and that makes Alcom sad. :( 11:15 Random link time: http://www.mocpages.com/folder.php/133173 11:15 Kelvin was banned. 11:15 I may or may not have caused that :P 11:16 My pod is way better. :P 11:16 If you were looking, he left quite a disgusting statement on your talk page and then was banned. 11:16 Alcom, did you build yours outside of LDD? 11:16 Mister, I know. 11:16 And Nealy deserved it... 11:16 Yes he did. 11:16 I hear those words enough at school. Really, it's not important to listen to some trolls. 11:16 User blog:Alcom1/Pod 2 1/2 11:16 As a matter of fact, I did. 11:17 I'm not a troll, I'm just saying that it was quite and insightful statement. 11:17 :p 11:17 You didn't realize that I was asking a question I knew the answer to? 11:17 no... 11:17 what do I look like, insightful? 11:17 Brickenneer, PM. 11:17 I'm hoping to buy the pods someday when I'm rich and famous. 11:18 YOU STOLE MY IDEA. 11:18 :p 11:18 :p 11:18 Why would anyone want to sell them? 11:18 So far, I have tabs on 1 and 4, and I know the LEGO username of the owner of 7. 11:18 I wouldn't sell mine. 11:18 Depends on if they're willing to take 5,000$ each from a dapper handsome young man... 11:18 If I had one I wouldn't sell it to some random guy 11:18 :p 11:18 I'd keep it 11:18 $100,000. 11:19 $100,000,000,0000 and MAYBE I would sell it :P 11:19 100,000? I'll have to break some knuckles to get that... 11:19 you messed up on one of those zeros... 11:19 WHAT? I DIDNT SAY THAT. 11:19 I did XD 11:19 :P 11:19 should be 1,000,000,000,000 11:19 better 11:19 Is that one trillion you say? 11:19 much. 11:20 Acording to the Bradford Rant website, they're worth $50 each. I'm expecting to some day pay more in the range of $1-5,000 each for them. 11:20 ILL GIVE YOU ONE MILLION BILLION NEALYOBEALYO 11:20 Random fact of the day: The Legend Team has accomplished nothing, except the fact that Aaron did something. 11:20 And I'm not "Some Random Guy". 11:20 Neither am I jeez... 11:20 I don't remember asking.. 11:21 I'll have been the dude that helped craft the Project Build storyline into something worth playing. 11:21 No, they've made concept art and they're ready for Pre-Alpha soon. I just interviewed Rioforce like Monday. 11:21 Cough all he has done is in Blender cough 11:21 -_- 11:21 So what? 11:21 THAT'S NOT A GAME 11:21 Who's made a pre-alpha? 11:21 HES ONLY DOING CONCEPT ART SO FAR. 11:22 He has a CODER, too, which is more than I can say for MOST PEOPLE REMAKING LU. 11:22 Who are people talking about? 11:22 THAT'S NO PROGRESS ON A GAME. I have a real problem with all these teams. They all have tons of people to do stupid idea-making and stories. 11:22 And Project BUILD isn't remaking LU. 11:22 You'll get NOWHERE with ideas. 11:22 And the majority of the team are proggramers. 11:22 I don't think anyone is really remaking LU anymore.. 11:22 I know that Neal, I ripped apart LNA with that one fact. 11:23 It's me and Hollis that are arguing about the storyline. 11:23 Though half the people on these kind of teams do ideas.. 11:23 It's just that I think The Legend Team and BUILD are actually DOING SOMETHING. 11:23 PB isn't one of those teams. 11:23 Show me what they're doing. 11:23 -_- 11:23 Fine. 11:23 Rio has done Blender animations. 11:23 Wow. 11:23 Say Gryphon - why don't you join us? 11:24 Nealy, I didn't know you cared! 11:24 Nealybealy - we are working on the first world as it is. 11:24 I'm working on my own game, thank you very much. 11:24 http://thelegendteam.wordpress.com/ 11:24 Oh Neal, go rain on someone else's parade. Let them have fun while they can. 11:25 That's concept art. I'm talking about program-wise. 11:25 Can I ran on Neal's parade?! 11:25 It's unofficial title is "The Bedroom". It ought to be finished relatively soon - within two years, if not sooner. 11:25 What have they done for some REAL progress? 11:25 Alcom, do you even have to ask? 11:25 You're getting too polite :P 11:25 Why I'm justifying something to YOU, of all people I don't know. But here goes: 11:26 You do realize that I was a member of The Legend Team, right? 11:26 I saw what was going on; nothing. Just compiling LU models on Unity. 11:26 At least Aronwk made something playable. 11:27 StopSecret is coding already, and gie (Darwin) has already made a few things for Rio including coding for pets from LU (following the player around) he made bouncers, and Rio played a whole gameish type thing with him. 11:27 And that was THE OLD LEGEND TEAM. 11:27 Are you kidding me? You can't use ANY part of LU! 11:27 -_- 11:27 HE CODED IT HIMSELF. 11:27 "coding for pets from LU " 11:28 You can't use the pets from LU. Nothing. 11:28 Not even copying the code. 11:28 -_- HE CODED A LITTLE BALL TO ACT AS A PET FROM LU. 11:28 YOU CAN'T USE THE CODE FROM LU 11:28 Just wait till you see PB. Something big's coming. Something unexpected. 11:29 ^ Random Explorer is Random 11:29 Now back to Aronwk's Minecraft server :D 11:29 Neal you're being a know it all. Please cut it out, it's annoying me to death right now. 11:29 -_- 11:29 Oh, because I know more than you? 11:29 Sorry. 11:30 I should stop being intelligent. 11:30 Oh, because I can do REAL LIFE THINGS AND NOT COMPUTER PROGRAMMING? 11:30 What did I ever say about you programming? 11:30 I never talked about YOU. 11:30 You're embarrassing me by telling me all I'm wrong about with coding. 11:34 So................................... 11:38 :/ 11:38 I keep seeing periods floating before my eyes..................................oceans of periods....................periods beyond measure..................... 11:43 .....................I'm drowning in periods..........will a boat emoticon ever type by..............................help, I'm drowning in periods.................. 11:43 ! 11:43 Take this exclamation point! 11:44 Thanks. A drowning man always clutches at straws...or exclamation points. 11:52 So............... 11:56 Well...I should probably go.... 11:57 Hollis are you with Machine? 11:57 he is doing odd stuff on my sever 11:57 i dont think its him 11:58 Machine doesn't do wierd stuff. 11:59 he is on my sever 11:59 he is makeing a maze and runing from me 11:59 and he wont talk 12:00 and he want people to get lost 12:00 help 12:03 Helloooooo everyone! 12:04 hi 12:04 Hi 12:04 Once again, I discover an awesome talent that I can use to help many people! 12:05 :P 12:05 What is it? 12:07 Say quicjk - will you ever be taking render requests again? 12:07 *quick 12:07 Idk 12:07 Maybe when I get more time 12:08 Okay. 12:08 Well, cya all! 12:08 Cya 12:11 Spatial reasoning... inability to sit still... so lazy I always want to find the fastest and most efficient way to get a task done... I am a master of stocking shelves! 12:11 My food pantry loves me for it, we always get done ahead of time whenever I am there. 12:12 ಠ_ಠ 12:13 ಠ-ಠ 12:13 wow 12:14 Also, I am adjusting the color settings on my laptop... seeing if I can brighten some colors so I can see what you normal people see. 12:17 http://j.wigflip.com/ohI9z9tS/roflbot.jpg 12:18 Elite sword of blocking! Ompff! Ompff! Ompff! OW! 12:18 :P 12:18 o_o 12:19 I think I'm going to go away now. 12:19 I HATE BUTER! 12:19 (kiils) 12:20 You better. 12:20 :P 12:34 gtg 12:43 Hi Guys 12:43 Hey prototron 12:44 Is anyone there 12:44 :( 12:44 12:45 I'm here. 12:45 Hi 12:45 :) 12:46 Hobino NO! 12:46 12:46 He was so young 12:46 Well i dont actually know that 12:47 WOW EVERYONE IS AWAY 12:47 12:47 But prototron and alcom :) 12:47 12:47 :D 12:47 ;) 12:47 Wow:l 12:47 :l 12:48 ಠ_ಠ 12:49 ^_^ 12:49 12:49 Eh 12:50 Hollis Ur back yay! 12:50 12:50 Hey. 12:51 Well 12:52 :P 12:52 Hello Jlogan 12:52 Hello. 12:53 I think i saw u on the last day of LU. 12:53 The Jetpacks Were DA BOMB 12:53 12:53 Yeah. :D 12:54 Such a shame it had to end 12:54 Has bigtrainfan been on lately? 12:54 Yeah. D: 12:54 Well if anyone wants to get in touch with "redblueflare" hes electrobricks and no train has not beem on 12:55 ): 12:55 :( 12:55 Bye. 12:55 gtg 12:55 cya 12:55 Jlogan? 12:55 U there? 12:55 12:55 oK 12:56 umm 12:56 Yeah 12:57 AGAIN 12:57 12:57 Wow 01:00 ... 01:21 01:22 01:23 So quiet 01:23 Too quiet... 01:24 :P 01:24 01:24 TIME FOR CAKE! (cake) 01:24 :P 01:25 It's a lie. 01:26 The Cake is definitely NOT A LIE. 01:26 This was a triumph. 01:26 In fact...here.... 01:26 01:26 Take it... 01:26 01:26 (cake) 01:26 01:26 ...It's ALL yours.... 01:26 :P 01:26 *Le emoticons not working* 01:30 Anyone else catch this comment on the wiki - I was SpaceNightrider on LU. Retired Sentinel. I heard it may be coming back in June. When I clicked this link, it said: 01:30 01:30 01:30 LEGO Universe will be returning June 22, 2012. 01:30 01:30 Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Because, I've played many games, now. And one that I don't like, is ROBLOX. Compared to LU, it stinks. Anyways, I hope that rift opens back up, and we'll defeat the Maelstrom once and for all!!! 01:30 01:30 Long Live Imagination, Long Live Nexus Force, and Long Live LU!!!! 01:30 01:30 -SpaceNightrider 01:30 01:30 (P.S. I better not see u Golddigger, because you always say "It's not coming back" Well, see the date i said? June 22, 2012. It IS coming back. This could also go to all of you that don't belive. Anyways, It WILL come back.) NEVER LOSE HOPE!!!!! IMAGINATION FOREVER!!!!! 01:30 ? 01:30 It's not true, of course, but it's the first time someone's actually given a date. 01:30 June 22? 01:30 Yes. 01:31 I didn't post it, of course. 01:31 And, I believe it as much as I believe in the Paradox - none. 01:31 Hello 01:31 Give us the link 01:32 *facepalm* 01:32 :P 01:32 Where do rumors come from? 01:32 Samurai: To the comment? 01:32 Rooms. 01:32 That's where rumors come from. 01:32 I like that answer. :P 01:32 :P 01:33 @Brickeneer yes 01:33 I've read a similar post 01:33 It said that shival told them that LU was coming back in LU 01:33 Prototron/Alcom: I didn't say I believed it, I said it was interesting that someone actually gave a date, rather than the ambiguous "June". 01:33 I mean June 01:33 I read it just now... 01:33 We need to get Rio to join... 01:33 :P 01:33 I'm such a derp. 01:34 Master Sam: Top two commentshttp://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dr._Overbuild/All_Good_Things... 01:34 User_blog:Dr._Overbuild/All_Good_Things... 01:34 Hmm 01:35 Oh Vector, I forgot to give you a few more dollars. 01:35 One for the new LU forum that was revived, and one for this LU Elite thread on the LUMBs. 01:36 I think this was a good investment 01:36 I do too! 01:36 I can't wait for someone to actually ask what I've made. 01:36 Real dollars, or you guys' goofing off? 01:36 :P 01:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12nb1aWhaEY&feature=related !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:37 01:37 What did you make? Did you use that Imaginite warhead I loaned you? 01:37 Watch it!!!!!!!!!!! 01:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12nb1aWhaEY&feature=related 01:37 :D 01:37 :D 01:37 User_blog:Alcom1/Nexus_Teravolt#comm-50181 01:37 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120213055636/uncyclopedia/images/5/52/Double-facepalm.jpg 01:38 @Skytoon21 01:38 It is not a face palm!! *fail* 01:39 I don't remember that episode... 01:39 I watched it, Skytoon. The petition won't work, but that was the first time I've seen a custom Nexus Naomi fig. 01:39 episode? 01:40 Skytoon, was that your video on Youtube, or was it another user's video? 01:40 01:40 Just curious. 01:40 One with Captain Picard and Riker both face palming at once. 01:40 You know, I was going to make a song about all of my creations... 01:40 but none of my creations rhyme! 01:41 I just found the video 01:41 I didn't make it 01:41 And um, just WHERE are they getting their staff to run program and run it 01:41 Okay. 01:41 wait, found one. 01:41 They fired everyone 01:41 Good, 'cause there could be no possible way that could be you. The guy in that video didn't sound so intellectual. 01:42 intellectual? 01:43 01:43 A person possessing a highly developed intellect. 01:44 I just googled it and it says 01:44 ... 01:44 ntellect is a term used in studies of the human mind, and refers to the ability of the mind to come to correct conclusions about what is true or real, and about how to solve problems. Historically the term comes from the Greek philosophical term nous, which was translated into Latin as intellectus (derived from the verb intelligere) and into French (and then English) as intelligence. 01:45 Hmm, I highly doubt that Lego made that 01:45 So... facepalm 01:47 I am unable to stand the voice of any kid on YouTube for more than a split second... what was the video of? 01:48 Doubt that LEGO made what? 01:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12nb1aWhaEY&feature=related doubt LEGO made this... 01:49 I just said that 01:49 Yes, and I was replying to Brickenneer. 01:50 What is it by the way? 01:51 Oh course they didn't make it. 01:51 *of 01:54 So....... 01:56 I don't know, Alcom. My YouTube voice tolerance has been measured by leading scientist and has been proven to be nearly non-existant. 01:58 So can you tolerate all voices or no voices? 01:58 HI um is it bad to feed Dogs Chicken bones 01:58 Brickennerr, I just read your page, why does it have my name on it? 01:58 Because he stalks you. 01:58 Also, he stalks me. 01:58 He pretty much stalks everyone. 01:59 Because anyone who goes on his page see's their name! 01:59 Oh now i get it 01:59 Get away from me Brickenneer... take your silly name recognizing programs and stop stalking everyone! Hi Patch! 02:00 Bye Patch! 02:00 Im leaving 02:00 Bye 02:02 Heh. 02:02 I love freaking people out.............. 02:04 Hello 02:04 hi 02:05 Anything going on at Roblox? 02:05 He11o. It I$ g00D to $ee y0u @g@In. 02:05 No... Its really boring, LU was better 02:05 I hope so. 02:07 I'm bored 02:25 Hi 02:25 Well, nobody is here :( 02:25 Cya guys 02:29 BRICKENEER!!!! 02:30 WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SYA ABOUT THIS And, if you are Paradox, Flashwoolfumble, be warned. We will only wait so long, before all of you are pwned 02:31 (PARADOX) AND (ASSEMBLY) AND (VL) AND (SENTINEL) RULE!! NOT JUST YOURS!!!! 02:31 !!!!!!!!! 02:31 ? 02:32 ? 02:32 ? 02:35 !!!!!! BRICKENEER WHY DID YOU WRITE "And, if you are Paradox, Flashwoolfumble, be warned. We will only wait so long, before all of you are pwned" 02:37 o 02:37 Seems very offensive towards Paradox. 02:38 People need to calm down about Paradox. 02:38 :P 02:40 "NO, DON'T SHOOT, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND" You're best friend is now a stromling, genius. See, Paradox understands that. You would just sit there in tears as your now purple friend turns you into another zombie slave of the maelstrom. That Paradox solider took the initiative, and slew the stromling, and now you hate Paradox? It's moronic. 02:41 Would be a very dramatic reason to hate Paradox, I think it would make a great story. 02:41 About morons and their emotions. :P 02:42 What am I doing... 02:46 Okay..... 02:48 Greetings 02:48 Hi 02:49 Hello 02:49 Wha'ts up? 02:49 So................... 02:49 The ceiling 02:50 As always 02:50 holy amount of users. 02:50 What? 02:50 This isn't that many. :P 02:50 yes 02:50 but the action seems to be dying down lately 02:50 its just surprising. 02:51 I sense a great silence in the force...... 02:52 :P 03:01 Hmm 03:07 PIE 03:10 3.14! 03:11 Greetings 03:12 lol. 03:13 So...... 03:51 hi 03:53 i scared ya all :P 04:07 Hi. 04:07 aw, alcom's away 04:07 welp 04:13 So.................. 04:16 o hai 04:16 boring friuday night 04:16 You're telling me.......... 04:37 Nobody chatting? AGAIN? 04:39 Anyone here? 04:39 Yep. 04:41 Boy, this place has gone silent since the game's closure 04:42 Im off. Cya guys 04:42 AFK 05:03 05:08 05:08 ? 05:08 :p 05:11 05:11 again 05:19 Oh this is great! 05:19 ALCOM!!!! 05:19 WHY U KILL CLUTCH? 05:19 :p 05:19 He finds the Fangblade! 05:19 :p 05:19 I downloaded the flash movies of Bionicle from 2001-2006 05:19 I rest my Case 05:20 I love this, for any text I don't like, I can just change it! 05:20 GFY 05:20 Give Lewa a little more Treespeak. 05:20 (Good for You) 05:21 Who are you? 05:21 (hmm) 05:21 Casey 05:21 I mostly edit on the Ninjago wiki 05:21 Im here for the friends mainly 05:21 NINJA------GOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 05:22 Kai FTW! 05:22 4 8 15 16 23 42 05:22 They said I could be anything, so I became an Ice Ninja Tornado Robot! 05:22 Kewl story bro 05:26 BLAAAAAAAAAA 05:26 ??? :p 05:29 Alcom, are you by chance the great relative of Alcom? :P 05:29 ? 05:30 U just got pwned :p 05:30 Nuff said 05:30 So what is this Fangblade? 05:31 If the Serpentine get 4 they unleash the Great Devourer 05:31 *get all 4 05:31 More the Devourer eats, bigger the thing gets 05:32 Get it? 05:32 Yeah... sure. 05:32 Or shall I get into the Extreme details 05:33 Here it goes....... 05:33 Extreme details? 05:33 05:33 I LOVE EXTREME DETAILS! 05:34 To find the 4 Fangblades, you need to unleash AND reunite the tribes, to get the Venom in the Serpentine General's staffs, to make the map to FIND the Fangblades. Then, you need to find them, and take them to Ouroborus (Main Serpentine fortress. Hidden in the sand. Also needs to be found) and put them in the statue of the Great Devourer, then, it awakens from there ground, and your in for some fun 05:35 so What's next??? Pirates Vs. Ninja 05:35 Nope. Those are fake lies 05:35 (angry) 05:35 Ninjago WILL continue 05:36 Whats to come is unknown 05:36 @Alcom: NOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FANGBLADES ARE 05:36 :P 05:37 MORE DETAILS: 05:38 The Fangblade Clutch Powers finds is the Constricai one. Being a collector, he made it into the Blade cup, which is a Trophy with the Fangblade sticking out of it, which is won each year at the Ninjago Talent show 05:39 NUFF SAID 05:40 4 8 15 16 23 42 - EXECUTE 05:40 (reset's 108 minuts) 05:40 "I realized how big this Universe is, so I stopped caring" -Alcom 05:40 :P 05:41 Excuse me for asking what a Fangblade was :P 05:41 -Alcom 05:41 "I'm Not Talking Coffe Mr.Mooo!!!" - Polturgighst 05:42 "Ninjago WILL continue 05:42 Whats to come is unknown 05:42 @Alcom: NOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FANGBLADES ARE 05:42 :P 05:42 MORE DETAILS: 05:42 The Fangblade Clutch Powers finds is the Constricai one. Being a collector, he made it into the Blade cup, which is a Trophy with the Fangblade sticking out of it, which is won each year at the Ninjago Talent show 05:42 NUFF SAID " 05:42 -ME 2 SECONDS AGO :P 05:42 GTg 05:42 Yeah, Coffee is for people who can't will themselves full of adrenaline. 05:42 bey CASEY 05:43 or should I say ___________ 05:43 (angry) 05:44 Why Mythrun!!!! 05:44 WHY!!!!!! 05:44 :( 05:44 were doomed 05:44 What's your problem? 05:44 (hmm) 05:44 ? 05:44 Nothing DUDE 05:44 Wink 05:44 okay! 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:06 hey 06:06 ... 06:06 and...bey 06:09 Hiya 06:12 are you having a vector Glich??? 06:13 question answered... 06:20 Chat was not working thats why 06:20 Yay 06:20 someon's here 06:21 on May the 4th if you spend over US$75 on the LEGO website you get this http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/6005192_TC-14 06:22 :D 06:24 on the LU MBs... 06:24 someone says... 06:25 a LEGO game like LU is coming out in 2013 06:26 06:26 06:26 06:26 WHAT 06:26 WHAERE!!!!!!! 06:26 Monster Fighter? 06:27 06:27 hello??? 06:28 well read this:http://messageboards.lego.com/en-GB/showpost.aspx?PostID=5481879 06:28 sorry , I keep logging in and out 06:29 sorry for that vector glich 06:29 :P 06:29 I's funny that I started that phrase 06:30 sorry I just accidentally closed the window 06:31 YAY A NEW LEGO GAME I ALREADY NEW BECAUSE I CALLED LEGO AND THEY SAID THAT THE"LL MAKE SOMETHING BETTER BUT TO CONFIRM IT!!!!!!! 06:31 it's true!!!!! 06:31 Project BUILD is usless then 06:32 8o 06:32 (8ol 06:32 (8ol) 06:34 did you make a blog post about it yet 06:34 because I'd like too 06:35 did you make a blog post about it yet, 06:35 because I'd like too 06:35 ??? 06:36 hello!?! 06:37 HELLO!!!!!! 06:37 ARE YOU THERE!!!!!! 06:39 sorry chat did not work 06:40 and no I have not made a post about it yet but... 06:41 yay 06:41 can I do it? 06:43 I'd like too :P 06:44 I alreadfy have 06:44 chat was not working 06:44 I am making it right now 06:45 good 06:47 :P 06:47 06:47 do you know how to... 06:48 yes 06:48 why wouldn't I 06:48 change my user name on the LU WIKI 06:48 ME 06:48 no 06:48 how? 06:48 dunno 06:48 I didn't know you could change your name 06:50 *Windows 7 Premium 06:50 oops 06:50 wait 06:50 Terrible... 06:50 :? 06:50 your on another chat I see 06:50 How is that :? 06:51 ? 06:51 ohh god the chat is not working 06:51 let me start again 06:52 oh I give up 06:52 the chat is not working 06:53 bye 06:54 actually I dont want to go 07:13 07:54 Please Comment on my first post that actually matters: User_blog:Polturgighst/A_New_LEGO_MMOG_in_2013!!! 07:54 :P 07:54 and hey Mr.Terrible 07:58 User_blog:Polturgighst/A_New_LEGO_MMOG_in_2013 08:51 hiya 09:33 Hai 09:40 hiya 11:15 00. 11:15 พีคับ 11:17 hiya all 11:17 lol 11:24 Salutations everyone! 11:25 Hello Master Samurai 11:26 Hello BOULDERAX 11:26 :( 11:26 Hello 11:27 Hello Master Samurai 11:29 hi 11:29 hi 11:29 ดาวโหลดไงอะคับ 11:29 ????? 11:30 Hello 11:30 other thing arnt aloud on chat 11:30 Languages other than English are not allowed in chat. 11:30 Only english on chat 11:31 Hello Boulderax 11:31 I know how to make Aztec Tlaxcallis 11:32 download lt 11:32 ฟ 11:32 a 11:34 Download what? 11:35 Boulderax you done? 11:35 hiya again 11:36 you have it wose then vic 11:36 Oh I know 11:36 it's a PAIN 11:37 lol 11:38 killed chat :( 11:38 yep i did 11:42 mornings are so boring because I am from the UK so... 11:42 my time zone is 5 hours ahead of the USA 11:43 and most people who go on the chat are from the USA 11:44 and they are all asleep at the moment! 11:45 i am not 11:46 noooo 11:46 we lost MS 11:46 huh? 11:46 Master Samurai0 11:55 hi 11:58 WIKI BOT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa 12:03 gtgt 12:28 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Hello LUWikiBot. 12:29 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Good Afternoon. 12:29 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> :P 12:29 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> *waits for reply* 12:29 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Screw this :P 12:34 Hi LUWikiBot! 12:34 :p 12:53 Hi Wikibot 12:54 hi 12:54 hui 12:54 what are doing on LNA wiki? 12:54 *what are you 12:54 Hello 12:54 Underbuild 12:54 Underbuild 12:54 wait 12:55 Glitch 12:56 -_- 01:05 hello 01:05 o/ 01:05 (wave) 01:05 hello 01:05 *takes sniper 01:05 *waves at you 01:06 *shoots you 01:12 . 01:16 Bob Bricks hi 01:21 Hi 01:22 hi 01:23 Such A shame Lu had to end like this :( 01:23 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/5/58/Emotesad.gif 01:23 Random 01:24 ?? 01:25 nvm 01:25 Brb 01:25 gtg 01:25 Ill be back :P 01:25 _Extra 01:27 Back i gtg in five minutes though D: 01:27 01:27 .... 01:27 D: 01:28 You were a free player? 01:28 01:28 Yup 01:28 I was full level 45 01:28 Gold Subscription 01:29 I was level 45,F2P 01:29 Did u get a npc grunt helmet? 01:29 Yes 01:29 the red one 01:29 only 01:30 Those things were da best 01:30 Yup 01:30 But I wore a Dragon Helm MKIII instead 01:30 cool 01:31 Brickanner! 01:31 Yo 01:31 Wow right when i have to leave 01:31 cya 01:35 So..... 01:36 Should I know Extra Shock? His name doesn't ring a bell... 01:36 ??? 01:38 He seemed to recognize me, but I don't remember him... 01:40 Extra Shock? 01:42 Yes. 01:44 Heya 01:44 User_blog:Polturgighst/A_New_LEGO_MMOG_in_2013#comm-51032 Awesome post I hope its true. 01:45 I seriously doubt it. 01:45 Someone would have found out and spilled the beans. 01:45 Same with me. But hey.... Lets just hope. 01:46 I'm talking about a reputable source, like Brickset, FBTB. 01:46 True. 01:46 There is no way that they could do something the magnitude of LU, and not have the secret repeatedly leak out. 01:46 This is TLG, not the FBI. 01:46 Yea. 01:47 I think he is lying,or the cashier just said it to make him feel better. 01:48 I doubt that there even was a cashier. 01:49 Maybe. I don't know. But we'll find out in 2013 :P 01:49 Gtg 01:49 Bye! 01:49 hello 01:49 Hai 01:49 Legoman,It's been a while :P 01:50 It has? 01:50 Are you confusing me with LegoMan25? 01:51 No 01:51 I remember DogFish 01:51 Ok...... You do? :) 01:51 Yup 01:51 Before the closure of LU 01:52 After that,we never again 01:52 No one ever remembers who i was in LU..... 01:52 anyways,good to see you :P 01:52 :P 01:53 :P 01:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDcd9KjUBc4&feature=related 01:55 WHOA! 01:56 I'm really scared of that vigorous turtle 01:56 I LIKE TURTLES anyway 01:56 :P anyways... 01:56 :P 01:56 Can you find me in one of your pics..... because i can't remember you :( 01:57 I didn't take a screenshot of you,but anyways 01:57 I know the story of how we met 01:57 in LU,I mean 01:57 Let me PM you 01:57 Ok.... 02:00 I have a question about LU that I'm not sure of. 02:01 g2g bye 02:01 Was the area that LU took place in called the Crux System or the Nimbus Sysrem? 02:01 IDK 02:01 no 02:02 *System 02:02 Does anyone know? 02:03 Crux System contained: Nexus Tower and Crux Prime. 02:03 Nimbus system was the others. 02:03 :P 02:04 That sounds about right to me, but I believe the Crux System may have been a sub-section of the Nimbus System. 02:06 Ok, thanks. 02:07 What games do you all play now that LU is over? 02:08 MC 02:08 But.... I get lonely 02:08 :( 02:09 I play Minecraft, Roblox, and SWTOR just to talk to some of my LU friends. 02:09 MC and Roblox are fun, but I can't really enjoy SWTOR with the graphical glitch I have. 02:10 That's why I only play SWTOR to talk to old LU friends, mostly. 02:10 LegoMan, do you play on any servers?\ 02:10 *servers? 02:11 I've actually found a lot of old LU players on Roblox and MC. 02:12 I don't really do that much. Roblox seems more pointless to me than playing MineCraft. 02:13 I enjoy both of them, but I've liked MC more ever since I started playing on 7op's server. 02:13 And other servers. 02:14 Well I'm gonna go do something else now. BTW my Minecraft and Roblox names are both JLoganF 02:14 7op has a SERVER? 02:14 02:14 Yup. 02:14 Is it working? 02:15 Because... i only have lost's server 02:15 And my own..... 02:15 I'll ask him if I can put the IP on Wiki chat... if he's on. Brb. 02:15 Ok... 02:15 Hey... Anyone want to join ma server? 02:15 I do. 02:16 Ok! 02:16 What's the IP? 02:16 My MC name is JLoganF 02:16 It's a Survival island one ::) 02:16 :D 02:16 Ok.... it's 5.210.116.131 02:16 Nobody is on 7op's server right now. 02:16 I'll boot it up now! 02:16 Done! 02:17 Oh yeah.... and btw you might spawn in water.... 02:17 I can't reach the server. 02:17 Oh..... Ok white list.... 02:19 Right... restarting server! 02:19 Now try :P 02:19 Working? 02:20 It says on Server choose screen "Can't reach server" 02:20 Oh.... 02:20 Idk how servers work.... 02:20 I can get on.... 02:20 Let's look for other servers to join then. 02:21 Ok.... 02:21 What do you like? PvP? 02:21 Then again.... Nvm. 02:21 NAh... I go on Muttsorld 02:21 *MuttsWorld 02:21 Hai! 02:21 I have that. Is it Creative? 02:21 Uh yep! 02:21 Ok, get on. 02:22 Uh..... actually it's Survival 02:22 Oh.. what's the IP? 02:22 It's.... 02:22 survival.muttsworldmine.com 02:23 Ok, get on. 02:23 I am :) 02:24 back 02:24 Meet at Ah 02:24 Hai! 02:24 Ah? 02:25 :p 02:25 :P 02:26 Meet at the land of Ah 02:26 :P 02:27 Bai! 02:29 JLogan is TerribleFinestLava 02:29 No I'm not. 02:30 Then why same prof pic? :P 02:30 jk 02:30 I know it is Foota5 02:30 ? 02:30 Who's Foota5? 02:30 User:Foota5 is the master of sockpuppets 02:31 I was JLogan in LU, not Foota5. :P 02:32 I know,Foota5 used your prof pic 02:32 and hai again :P 02:32 Hai.... turns out.... my computer alsmost died! 02:32 lucky you 02:33 my comp died 5 times in 4 years 02:33 Hey..... Have you ever got the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Screen_of_Death 02:33 yup.3 times 02:33 2 times was the motherboard 02:34 :P I have got it ..... 3 times... al of them while i was on you tube... 02:34 :P 02:34 :P 02:35 HellO! 02:35 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Hello 02:35 hello again 02:36 Oops, I made a password for Auction House. :P 02:37 Do I have to spend money now? 02:37 IDK 02:37 Yes 02:37 Can I delete my password? 02:37 No 02:37 : 02:37 :) 02:37 :P 02:37 D: 02:37 :/ 02:38 :( 02:38 Just choose another server. 02:38 Can I just not get on the website? 02:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKZVjD_3bdw&feature=related this is JLogan 02:38 CHOOSE ANOTHER SERVER 02:38 D:< 02:38 :/ 02:38 :| 02:38 ? 02:39 MC 02:39 Minecraft 02:39 You play mc? 02:39 me? 02:39 Yep you. 02:39 no 02:39 Oh. 02:39 I play Nitto 1320 and NFSW 02:39 :| 02:40 How about TES:V? 02:40 JLogan,you're a snapping turtle 02:40 TES:V? 02:40 -_- 02:40 User_blog:DarwinAnim8or/LDD_Model_Converting_For_Games_And_Movies. 02:45 I'm out of the tutorial. Where do I go now? 02:46 In MuttsWorld. 02:46 go to ah 02:46 How? 02:46 Ah 02:47 Brb. 02:49 /ah 02:49 use that 02:49 Gtg. Bye. 02:49 Bai 02:49 BYE 02:51 Dogfish,lookie here 02:51 at my thumb! 02:51 http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:PH_391.jpg 02:52 COOL! 02:52 02:58 Hello 02:58 Testing Testing 02:58 Rio's brother 02:58 YAY! 02:58 Hi 02:58 I quit Project B.U.I.L.D. 02:58 Yes 02:58 ... 03:00 Hi 03:00 Ohau 03:00 Salutations everyone! 03:00 Guess what 03:00 What? 03:01 IMA GETTING THE WEAPON PACK NEXT WEEK! 03:01 NRG Kai VS Chokun! 03:01 Woot! 03:01 Hello? 03:01 *Chopov 03:01 test 03:01 hELLO 03:01 aND TEST AGAIN 03:02 @Jordan:Its not Chopov, it IS Chokun 03:02 @Casey113 Wait a minute, those sets are out already? 03:02 Only that one 03:02 What is Chokun? 03:02 Hes a Serpentine 03:02 snake guy? 03:02 oh 03:03 SERPENTINE :P 03:03 which part? 03:03 Constricai 03:03 Oh 03:03 construction morons 03:03 HOLY 2 BY 4's 03:03 Wut? 03:03 I want to get it! 03:04 I like ninjago! 03:04 @A0802: Its the only set from the summer so far, more will be out shortly 03:04 User_blog:DarwinAnim8or/LDD_Model_Converting_For_Games_And_Movies. 03:04 If you like Ninjago, come to the Ninjago wiki 03:04 I know I have been there already 03:06 Who here was in the beta? 03:06 Me 03:06 Well, I GTG eat Breakfast. Come to Ninjago chat, maybe some people are there now 03:06 http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:07 SHOOT 03:07 Heyy 03:08 I WILL NEVER JOIN ANYONE 03:08 EVERYONE IS MY ENEMIES 03:08 Darwin 03:08 You are a bully and shall be reported 03:08 Uhh 03:08 Awkward time to join 03:08 Why ? 03:08 I'm just gonna leave 03:08 BECAUSE YOU ARE 03:09 Buy by bye 03:09 NOW I DONT GET A CHANCE 03:09 OH NOES IM IN A CHAT 03:09 GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY YOU HAVE TO INTERVENE EACH TIME 03:09 MS,stop,please 03:09 I was on that chat before you 03:09 SO 03:09 I don't want to have a fight here 03:10 ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:10 03:10 YOU KNOW WHAT 03:10 Then im not intervering 03:10 I seek revenge 03:10 You said that before 03:10 Please,for godness sake 03:10 I shall be like alcom 03:10 My journey starts now 03:10 I have tured evil 03:10 Who here was in the Beta? 03:10 ... 03:11 Not me:P 03:11 :P 03:11 Alcom isent evil 03:11 well i am 03:11 because no one will resecpt me 03:11 Darwin You ruin all my chances 03:12 What makes you say that? 03:12 You are a cusre to me and I shall be a curse to you 03:12 Goodbye Darwin... Have fun when the dark days begin... 03:12 What the ? 03:13 What? 03:13 Dark days? 03:13 He's gone cuckoos 03:14 o____________________________O 09:23 Wait... may 8th or august 5th? 09:23 Agreed. 09:24 May 8st 09:25 thinkwithportals.com 09:26 Hello again 09:27 HELLO. 09:28 09:28 09:28 hi 09:28 Hi 09:28 Anybody seen this videO? 09:28 NOOOOOO 09:28 Portal 2 is epic 09:29 Mythrun's 09:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTg7Z2CZznc 09:29 here 09:29 and his bot 09:29 is here 09:29 again 09:29 :o 09:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTg7Z2CZznc 09:29 ^ is epical 09:30 I love Forrest fire 101 09:30 but.. 09:30 THE DUCK SONG 09:30 have ya seen the captain american one? :3 09:30 well there VERY inapropriate 09:30 Especially the Stare Dad one. o.o 09:30 :P 09:30 I've seen all of them. 09:30 Especially the RWJ one. 09:30 >_> 09:30 The only kid friendly ones are his first videos... :P 09:30 Im going to go 09:31 Ther best is LEGO Batmat but..all the cussing...and.....horriblness....it's just D: 09:31 And Batman is on drugs. >.< 09:31 And he vomits out clay. How inhumane. :P 09:31 But there the BEST stop motion people around 09:31 :P to believe he was on NICK NEWS. 09:31 Poni is back 09:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNWK_WaacVE 09:32 He was on nick news. weird.. 09:33 WE'RE SITTING IT A PUDDLE OF HOBO URINE. 09:34 *IN 09:34 OMG 09:34 NO WONDER MY FLOOR IS YELLOW. 09:34 D: 09:34 OH GOSH, WHY? 09:35 Hmm, actually its lemonade. :D I've tasted it. 09:36 If it isn't.... 09:37 Can't tell if lemonade... 09:37 :c what did I just drink. 09:37 Why did you taste lemonade on the floor? ಠ_ಠ 09:38 Why even taste the floor 09:38 I'm thirsty. D: 09:38 Has a spicy aftertaste.. 09:39 Because. ಠ_ಠ 09:39 CANNOT UNREAD. 09:39 wat 09:39 When life gives you lemons, DO make lemonade; then throw it on the floor. 09:39 OH GOD 09:39 When life makes you lemons... 09:39 Dont make lemonade! 09:39 Make grape juice. 09:39 And let the world wonder how you did it. 09:39 Squeezed the stuff out of your arm!! DUH. 09:39 :3 09:40 Dude you copyed that I made it out 09:40 I was expecting a huge "Cave-Johnson" styled tirade about combustible lemons. 09:40 Close enough. 09:40 yeah 09:40 probably 09:40 Wait, Happy Tree Friends is on Netflix? ಠ_ಠ 09:40 COMBUSTABLE LEMONS 09:40 09:40 Wait, Happy Tree Friends is on Netflix? ಠ_ಠ 09:40 I agree! 09:40 Hello. 09:41 Happy tree friends... What!? 09:41 Happy TREE FRIENDS IN ON HULU. :D 09:41 ಠ_ಠ 09:41 If life gives me lemonade, I'd put it in my conversion chamber and turn it back into lemonade. 09:41 Happy Tree Friends is HORRIBLE! 09:41 END ME. 09:41 Its bloody. 09:41 Then people would ask me how I did it. :P 09:41 When life gives you lemons, DONT MAKE LEMONADE. PUT YOUR ENGINEERS CREATE A COMBUSTABLE LEMON THAT WILL BURN LIFE"S HOUSE DOWN :P 09:41 Ive finished portal 2 like 14-15 times :P 09:41 It's one of the worst things I've ever seen. 09:41 This is the thought behind happy tree friends: 09:41 Animals. 09:41 Blood. 09:41 The end 09:41 Animals. 09:42 Blood. 09:42 Btw Hello Hollis 09:42 +Screaming 09:42 Gore. 09:42 :S 09:42 Death. 09:42 its not even... 09:42 Screaming. 09:42 like... 09:42 Unfunniness. 09:42 DED. 09:42 :P 09:42 I wish that NetFlix was avaible in my county :( 09:42 USA! USA! :D 09:42 all people that think happy tree friends is funny have a bad sense of humor. 09:42 It's promoting animal-abuse.... 09:42 ANTIUSA ANTIUSA 09:42 :c 09:42 :P 09:42 It's promoting animal assasination. :P 09:42 not to offen- yeah i meant to offend 09:42 Plushie,the person on your avatar has derpy eye's... 09:43 Derp 09:43 It's derpy hoove.s 09:43 That IS Derpy Hooves. ಠ_ಠ 09:43 Who ? 09:43 I know. 09:43 I saw it on know your meme. 09:43 /)_- 09:43 /( 09:43 09:43 | 09:43 09:43 09:43 09:43 09:43 09:43 09:43 SPam 09:43 09:43 09:43 09:43 09:43 09:43 Wait,the name was first Ditzy doo, and now its Derpy hooves ? 09:43 mapS 09:44 Oh. :D 09:44 No, Ditzy was not Derpy. 09:44 /).- 09:44 The writer said so,and the name was mentioned in season 1 09:44 ().` 09:44 I believe. 09:44 BAI YO MOM BAI 09:44 That this conversation is pointless 09:44 ive been studying the show if you are wondering 09:44 No. 09:45 "studying" 09:45 no 09:45 just no 09:45 :P 09:45 Ditzy Doo is an unrelated character. 09:45 "studying" 09:45 yes. 09:45 just yes. 09:45 :P 09:45 Heyy 09:45 This conversation is false, absurd, aimless, around in circles, fruitless, futile, going nowhere, impotent, in vicious circle, inane, inconsequential, ineffective, ineffectual, insignificant, irrelevant, meaningless, needle in haystack, nongermane, nonsensical, not pertinent, on treadmill, powerless, purportless, remote, silly, stupid, trivial, unavailing, uninteresting, unnecessary, unproductive, unprofitable, useless, vague, vain, worthless. 09:45 Then why did the blue one say : That featherbrain after the name was mentioned 09:45 And bologna. 09:46 :P 09:46 09:46 09:46 09:46 ? 09:46 bologna. 09:47 09:47 09:47 ...its pronounced baloney :P 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 CLEARING CHAT. 09:47 You spell it "bologna." 09:47 I can forsee that a huge spaceship will descend from the skies and kill everyone who spams or starts pointless conversations 09:47 which is wierd. 09:47 OH GOSH, NOT INTO THE PIT, IT BURNSS! 09:47 Hey, is anyone here part of LNA? 09:47 LNA? 09:47 TRUST ME, I RENEWED MY ROCKET SCIENCE LICENCE. 09:47 nexus adventures? 09:47 LEGO Nexus Adventure 09:47 Yeah 09:48 those guys are goign nowhere. 09:48 I know 09:48 Those guys are WASTING TIME. 09:48 the best tihng they made is a log-in screen 09:48 Its not even there's 09:48 Sorry, I can't listen. Come back when this chat's a bit, MMMMMMMM-cleared! 09:48 ... 09:48 Its Next gen GUI with modified text 09:49 They're eating the progress. :P 09:49 with fries on the side 09:49 theyre ENJOYING it l: 09:49 I gtg. Buy by bye 09:49 09:49 09:49 Cya. 09:49 i dont want what your selling! 09:51 With a side of Canadian bacon. 09:51 GTG, dinner time 09:51 Cya. 09:52 Ive been waiting for something for so long 09:52 Wha? 09:52 hi 09:52 Herro 09:53 brb >_< 09:53 Im building rocks 09:54 Buildin' a rock. 09:54 Lots'a rockz 09:54 Did someone need a rock? 09:55 Btw alcomguy After I finish this build I will challenge you :P 09:55 Uhh... wait a moment. 09:55 WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE 09:55 Challenge me with your build? 09:55 Yes 09:56 09:56 You know the acceptor of the challenge picks the bounds of the challenge, right? If you enter a builder's duel, you're gonna have to be brave about it. 09:56 09:56 09:56 09:56 09:56 09:56 You can't just make the ultimate creation and then ask them to top it. That's not a duel. 09:57 ~ Chat has left the chat ~ 09:58 Nope but its still a challenge. I just want to see what you will make. I'm not sayin' that if I win ill prove that I am a better builder because I know I'm not. Ima just curious. 09:58 okay 09:58 :) 09:58 Btw why the whole ego image? 09:59 I know you makin' that up 09:59 alcom nice to see you again! 09:59 Because, LU ended before I could get the glory I wanted. 09:59 ? 10:00 On the contrary I believe you just sit on your screen and laugh maniacly all the time :P 10:00 me? 10:01 Actually, I do have a massive Ego with anything LEGO. 10:01 I have not used the term Ego builder outside of chats though. 10:01 I do get excited IRL though. 10:01 i loved everything until lu came out 10:01 Because I love showing the world HOW AWESOME I AM. 10:01 after lu i stay with lu 10:01 Love is simply a culmination of smaller emotions. 10:02 http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/001/569/insp_captkirk_5_.jpg 10:02 Building rocks is really boring. 10:02 but i got over lu closing 10:03 even though i loved lego i always loved pokemon better 10:03 The prob is you cant cp the rocks because it will look weird 10:03 cp? 10:03 what does that mean 10:04 copy paste 10:04 oh 10:05 some ppl been here for like the whole day... 10:05 I havent 10:05 i know.. 10:05 "Alcom has left the chat" 10:05 is LUwikibot a mod? 10:05 I haven't. 10:05 i know i said some ppl 10:06 LUwiki bot is a bot 10:06 I'm personally feeling a little down over the inflation on Power Miners sets. 10:06 ??? a bot? 10:06 I've seen better inflation on Pirate sets from the 90's. 10:07 luwikibot is a bot??? ;? 10:07 Comparison - Forbidden Cove, 1994 - $30. Current Price, $50/ 10:07 .. 10:07 derp 10:07 Its prolly because the power miners sets introduced a lot of new pieces 10:08 http://tinyurl.com/crrh4ql 10:08 The Wiki bot. 10:08 so luwikibot is a bot?? 10:08 what does that mean 10:08 Thunder Driller, 2009 - $30. Current Price, $54 10:08 No, Panosls, Pirates are far more collectable than Power Miners, and PM should sell for less. 10:09 a bot is a robot basically 10:09 i know that 10:09 LU WIKI BOT IS A BOT!!!!! AN INFERNAL ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE THATS GATHERING INFORMATION ON US VIA THE CHAT LOGS WHILE ITS PLANNING TO CONQUER THE WORLD!!! 10:09 .. 10:09 is he a robot mod? 10:09 He does what I said 10:10 the only reason im asking this is because he has a star near him 10:10 he chat logs. 10:10 I guess then than more people want the PM sets so there is a higher demand so the prices rise. 10:10 whats a pm 10:11 Hello well known person that never tralks 10:11 See he wont say hello. 10:11 :P 10:11 PM-Power Miners 10:12 People don't want Power Miners more. 10:13 O_o o_o o_O 10:13 Then noone will buy those sets. So the prices will fall. If there isnt any demand there isnt rise in prices. 10:13 MYTHURN!!!!! 10:13 Since they're discontinued, resalers are charging outrageous rates for them. I'm seeing better deals on 90's Pirate sets. 10:13 I No No You NO NOt HERE!!!! 10:14 That's the logical idea, Panosls, but retailers can afford to wait. They don't rise in price, but they don't fall either. 10:14 ... 10:14 Well in my country lego's are sold for 200% anyways. 10:14 What country's that? 10:15 Greece 10:15 The Musical 10:15 or the country 10:16 You see something for 10$ on the Lego.com here its 20$ 10:16 Something that's 10$ on LEGO.com is $30 here 10:17 Billand is closer to you than me 10:17 Hm....you guys still have any PM on the shelves there? 10:17 Idk its a long time since i bought a set from a shop 10:18 My last set was the Technic Excavator and i bought it online 10:18 K. If there was, I was just thinking we might be able to make some sort of a swap. 10:18 Anyone have a PS3? 10:18 no 10:18 sry 10:18 obly wii 10:18 Of course, global shipping rates might render any savings pointless. 10:19 I have a Wii. Never play it, though. 10:19 Don't you guys hate it when the only known mint set is in the Netherlands? 10:19 :P 10:19 Hollis is actually here? 10:19 @ Brickener: :P :P ? 10:19 Sort of. 10:20 :P ? 10:20 He's still materializing 10:20 Who's still materializing? 10:20 Hollis 10:20 Hollis: "Sort Of" 10:21 Ah. 10:21 I'm going to start hosting those build contests again. 10:21 How can they put ninjas on dragons fighting skelletons that drive trucks then put in some human-snake mix and make a successful theme???? 10:22 what. 10:22 WOW 10:22 I never thought of that 10:22 well 10:22 Hey, it's popular with eight-year-olds. 10:22 They like that kind of thing,. 10:22 Oh also the snake-man drive helicopters 10:22 I like them for there new pices 10:22 they dont think on their themes... 10:22 not the story 10:22 you know that right :P 10:23 how long does it take to think of: 10:23 How can anyone like that?>?> 10:23 guys in giant drill machines fighting rock monsters with dynamite 10:23 =_= 10:23 Thats more logical 10:23 yes 10:23 The Real Question is How can they put ninjas on dragons fighting skelletons that drive trucks then put in some human-snake mix and not make a successful theme???? 10:24 but you could bring it up in 10 seconds 10:24 they dont THINK 10:24 :P 10:24 the BUILDERS think 10:24 Back 10:24 they say "Heres your theme" and the builders get to work 10:24 Careful Panosis/Polt. You don't want to insult Friends - it's Hollis's favorite. Not to mention the Fangpyre Truck he uses as Teddy. 10:24 4 8 15 16 23 42 - EXECUTE 10:25 Incorrect 10:25 Why would I insult that TV show I love it 10:25 Freinds 10:25 It's 2, 2, 1 10:25 I dont care Ninjago is a shame for everyone who likes ninja's 10:26 "Waiting for a interjection filled response from Hollis" 10:26 The only reason I watch Ninjago is because it's one huge LEGO animation. 10:26 me too 10:26 it's to corny 10:26 BUT HEY it's LEGO 10:26 I cant stand it existing!!!!! 10:26 10:26 Polt: Some of the jokes aren't THAT bad. 10:26 I watch it on YouTube when people post them. 10:26 ITS A SHAME 10:26 Hollis: That's illegal. 10:27 My favorite sene from ninjago: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIq7Tw2XwlQ 10:27 Polt, you can't post that link. It's illegal. 10:28 oh 10:28 :( 10:28 I downloaded a 150.000$ program from the net. I dont care about it being legal :P 10:28 Hmm 10:28 Hollis: That link is legal. 10:28 Yes, the link is legal. Just don't click it. 10:28 Clips are legal, full episodes are illegal. 10:28 I clicked it, and it was a short of Jay in the elevator. It was legal. 10:29 Panosls: You could get in serious trouble for that. 10:29 illegal. 10:29 its just like downloading music off the internet 10:30 Since you dont know if I'm telling the truth I'm completelly safe 10:30 ^ 10:30 the cops arent going to bust down his door and put em in cuffs 10:30 Anyone want free audioboks? 10:30 What did Pan get? 10:30 illegal maybe, but the worst thing that could happen is it could be taken off youtube 10:30 Something that was used to make LU :P 10:30 XD\ 10:31 Hmm 10:31 In what stage of development? 10:31 Come on it costs 150.000USD and it was used for LU whats it? 10:31 XOSpades: No, the worst is that you could be fined up to $200,000.000 if the movie makers decided to fine you. And, you would not have a single leg to stand on. Not even a toe.. 10:31 no. 10:31 Autodesk Maya? 10:31 that doesnt happen. 10:31 :P 10:31 150.000 10:31 Panosls: Happy Flower 10:32 Anyone want Free Audiobooks 10:32 XOSpades: It could. 10:32 No. 10:32 HappyFlower isn't sold. 10:32 You can buy happyflower? 10:32 It won't :P 10:32 Happy flower isnt a program. 10:32 HappyFlower was a plugin created by NetDevil. 10:32 Is a modification of a programing suite 10:32 For Maya. 10:32 I didn't know flower's could be Happy 10:32 I thought it was persojification 10:32 "Trees have feelings TOO you know!": 10:32 Personification 10:32 XOSpades: Your call. If you want to have the police come by for a visit, you're more than welcome to. 10:33 The most costly investment for any game is the graphics engine. So what engine did LU use? 10:33 If you watch a video on YouTube, no matter WHAT it is, the most that could happen is the video could get removed. 10:33 ಠ_ಠ 10:33 10:33 exacrlt 10:33 Anyone Want Free Audiobooks??? 10:33 meh 10:34 look 10:34 its like downloading free music 10:34 NO I DONT WANT YOUR AUDIO BOOKS GO TO THE PLACE WERE PPL WHO ANNOY ME GO!!! 10:34 if you do it and TELL THE COPS TO THEIR FACE, 10:34 they might fine yo 10:34 if you do it and dont tell the cops to their face 10:34 they wont do anything 10:34 there are bigger and more important crimes to deal with 10:34 May I take Your Order 10:35 i mean, come on 10:35 I downloaded gamebryo lightspeed. See ya. 10:35 LEGO is one of the richest companies in the world 10:35 do they really care if the odd kid watches their TV show for free? 10:35 Hollis: I know. I was saying, don't encourage it the bootleggers by watching it. And, Youtube records IP addresses. They can tell if you watched something. 10:36 I listen to music on YouTube every day, along with the other millions of people. 10:36 XOSpades: Yes, they care. They lose money each time it happens. 10:36 5 bucks. 10:36 Mahna Mahna 10:36 theyre billionares. 10:36 look 10:36 if you had billions of dollars 10:36 and your friend borrowed 20 10:36 would you care? 10:36 I would burn money!!!! 10:36 yes... 10:36 if you would your greedy. 10:36 Hollis: The use of a age old adage. "Just because everyone else does it, doesn't mean you should." 10:37 that doesn't apply ehre. 10:37 When its cheaper then I should :P 10:37 besides 10:37 XOS: No, I probably wouldn't. But if several million did, I would get concerned. 10:37 if you watch it you wont get in trouble 10:37 SEVERAL MILLION DIDNT 10:37 :P 10:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=gOmJLk1lu08 10:37 DO NOT CLICK THAT LINK. 10:37 If you do, you will be doing something illegal. 10:37 I DI 10:38 I love Jurassic Park 10:38 Tooo bad i clicked it already :P 10:38 espetially that song 10:38 watching the video wont get you in trouble 10:38 :') 10:38 You're all going to jail. 10:38 posting it will make youtube go "OI. WARNING." 10:38 it's so butifull 10:38 :') 10:38 next time theyll go "okay we'll shut down your account l:" 10:38 make another account and do it 10:38 "OI. WARNING." 10:38 Ofc I am I stole over a million from shoftware companies 10:38 Hollis: Quit poking fun at the situation. 10:38 thats the thing 10:38 its the kind of situation to poke fun at 10:39 Im laughing maniacly all the time btw 10:39 Maybe I take life a little to seriously, BUT YOU GUYS DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY ENOUGH 10:39 ! 10:39 nobody is going to get fined for hundreds of thousands of dollars 10:39 A couple days ago, people here were posting link after link to music... on YouTube. 10:39 nobody is going to get fined PERIOD 10:39 so this all stsrted with me posting a link to my fav ninjago scene 10:39 I know right!? 10:39 :P 10:39 POWER MINER? 10:39 LIFE IS MADE TO BE LIV"N 10:39 Brickenneer, face it, nobody is agreeing with you. Nobody will get fined :P 10:39 Yes? :P 10:40 XOSpades: MAYBE NOT, BUT THEY COULD BE! IT IS A FULLY POSSIBLE OCCURRENCE! THERE IS A REASON FOR THE "WARNING" SCREEN AT THE BEGINNING OF MOVIES! 10:40 DO WHATEVER YOU FEEL LIKE!!!!!! 10:40 ... 10:40 Your wrong :P 10:40 that's a song 10:40 The end :P 10:40 HAVE FUNN!N!!!!N!NN!N!N!N!NN!N!N!NN!N!N!NN!N!N!NN!N!N! BE HHAAPPPY!!Y!Y!Y!Y!Y!Y!Y!Y!Y!YY!Y!Y!Y!Y!Y!Y!Y 10:40 I feel like I should side somewhere in the middle for this arguement. :P 10:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=gOmJLk1lu08 The song that started it all!!!! 10:40 WATCH TV ON YOUTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBE 10:40 :P 10:41 I see Brickeneer's point well. 10:41 Get ready for Jurassic Park 4!!!!!!! 10:41 I can see myself pointingat. out something like th 10:41 *Pointing out something like that. 10:41 XOS: Face it, bud. You are just too confident that nothing can happen to you. Just because you can't see the people you're stealing from, doesn't mean at heart it isn't stealing. 10:41 ... 10:41 Dude 10:41 Nobody has agree'd with you :P 10:41 Meh 10:41 PowerMiner: Congratulations. You are more smarter at something than Hollis is. 10:41 And I'm not going to have an argument with a person to stubborn to face reason. 10:42 XOSpades: One person has. 10:42 *too 10:42 When the people who Im stealing from have over 10 mil and their workers have a stable pay rate i dont fkin care at all :P 10:42 Thats why I'm going to stop arguing with you now :P 10:42 Thank you for correcting me PM 10:42 And if Goggles were here he'd agree with me. 10:42 "Thats why I'm going to stop arguing with you now :P " 10:42 PanosIs. 10:42 go to 4:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=gOmJLk1lu08 10:42 D: 10:42 please? 10:43 Panosls: Sorry, but I'm posting a screen shot to Mythrun. Swearing in here is NOT encouraged. 10:43 Hey, Brick? 10:43 Yes, Hollis? 10:43 Swearing is bad D: 10:43 I really forget that from time to time. 10:43 Why you dun been doin that D: 10:43 Im not used to talking here. 10:43 also 10:43 why screenshot? 10:43 Anyone played Cave Story here? 10:43 Do you know how many people have said that fan-made LEGO video games are illegal? 10:43 LUWikiBot made a chat log... 10:44 theyre illegal if you use the official LEGO logo or make people pay for it 10:44 but thats it 10:44 Hollis: That is totally different, and does not even merit the title of "Straw Man" 10:44 (Which is why I'm surprised roblox is still running) 10:44 ... 10:44 this is interesting 10:44 No, XOfSpades, there are many many people who think that no matter what, it's illegal. 10:44 Probably 10:44 LEGO has given us permission, whereas 0% of bootleggers have been given permission to bootleg. 10:44 LOL 10:44 Great 10:44 Please 10:45 I dropped the argument 10:45 Be a doll and stop. 10:45 XOSpade: So you're calling me a girl now? 10:45 no =_= 10:45 :P 10:45 Haha. 10:45 its a figure of speech =_= 10:45 you are.... wow =_= 10:45 How can I build rocks fast? 10:46 theres a model for a rock isnt there? 10:46 and its like one piece if i remember correctly 10:46 maybe 2. 10:46 Hello 10:46 Hey. 10:46 Panosis: Google "BURP" - Big Ugly Rock Pieces. 10:46 Ohai. 10:46 10:46 O gptttttaaaaaa goooo nooooowwwwww guyyssssss pleasseeee forgiiiivgeeeee meeeee forrrr swarriiiiinngg Immmmmnootttt usseeeeddd tooooo ittttt 10:46 Hey Shadow! 10:47 Helllo shadow its me Fong 10:47 Oh, hey! long time no see! 10:48 How have you been Fong? 10:48 Well that time will have to wait because i gotta go :P 10:48 See ya later buddy 10:48 Pan: Sorry, but it's my duty to report you. 10:48 Oh, ok, hope to cya soon! 10:48 What if a four year old came in, and saw that? 10:48 Report me as its your duty. 10:48 No parent would let any of us come here again. 10:48 a four year old would be banned 10:48 How do you report someone? 10:48 because four year olds arent alowwed here 10:48 l: 10:49 Oh yeah your argument is invalid 10:49 Aha! 10:49 Hollis: Don't give me the lecture on how thirteen years is the minimum age. My thought line still counts. 10:49 I am not hllis... 10:49 I am 14.... 10:49 and your thought line does NOT count because that wouldnt work! 10:49 You just read this. 10:49 10:49 Your argument is invalid. 10:49 And what four yearold knows how to get here anyway?! 10:50 If a 12-year-old came on this chat, they would be doing something illegal. 10:50 Yeap 10:50 exactly 10:50 Yeap 10:50 Yeap 10:50 Well there was a six year old here about 2 days ago 10:50 BANNED 10:50 Problem solved 10:50 Nope, NO ONE WAS HERE TO STOP HIM AND HE JUST LEFT WHICH IS WHY WE NEED MORE CHATMODS. 10:50 ... 10:50 what was his username? 10:50 BAN HIM 10:50 BAN HAMMER 10:51 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHs 10:51 BANNING IS BEST SOLUTION. 10:51 Greetings 10:51 Ohai. 10:51 So the 4 year old gets banned for being in chat but I dont get banned since the 4 year old couldnt be on chat so i leave safe and sound? 10:52 ... 10:52 well 10:52 :D 10:52 that would be a warning 10:52 ... 10:52 actually 10:52 since you've been banned before.. 10:52 :P 10:52 Ive never been banned before LO 10:52 :P 10:52 WHTA 10:52 SERIOUSLY!? 10:52 ... 10:52 I wish I could be a chatmod. 10:52 I vote against. 10:52 I'd make a good one, 10:52 I disagree. 10:53 Everyone's wish. 10:53 I'm hoping to get that position on TNPW, but Jamt2 and I....we aren't on the best terms. 10:53 I believe the best thing would be to implement a code that changes any swar word to **** so even if someone doesnt think about it they dont get banned 10:53 Right now I think Rio, Vector, Brick and I are the best cantidates. 10:53 Panosls you just sockpuppetd. 10:54 Sockpuppet'? 10:54 yeah 10:54 Gryphon: By Brick do you mean me? There's like fifteen different people that could be called Brick, so I'm just asking. 10:54 Isnt that when you have a second account? 10:54 that code exists.. 10:54 Brick you. 10:54 :P 10:54 Oh yeah! Finally, a supporter! 10:54 I vote against that supporter. 10:54 :P 10:54 I support brick too. 10:54 :P 10:54 I vote against you too! :P 10:55 I wonder - can someone who's already chat mod make someone else an administrator? 10:55 Nope 10:55 I vote Brick. 10:55 I VOTE AGAINST ALL OF YOU :p 10:55 I love paradoxes. If I support brick he will ban me so I wont be able to support him so he wont be able to ban me so I will be able to support him etc :P 10:56 I mean, Administrator make someone a chat mod? 10:56 I'm sorry brickenneer but I honestly don't think you would make a good chat mod. 10:56 Yes they can. 10:56 Mostly because you and I got in an argument and when I tried to drop it he refused. 10:57 Mods can't do that. 10:57 XOfSpades, you never come here. Don't make judgement calls when you barely know anyone here. 10:57 PFFF 10:57 Sorry brickenneer but iIm not in a proper mental state to state if you would be a good chat mod. 10:57 i've been part of this place for a year 10:57 XOSpades: Well, XOS, after your total show of regard for laws, I can't honestly say that your assessment really means that much to me. 10:57 Cool.... 10:57 longer then most of you 10:57 Ah yes, but how many times have you been here? 10:57 HI HUNTHE 10:57 Very few. 10:57 many times 10:57 acutally 10:57 I VOTE AGAINST BRICKENNEER 10:57 I used to come here daily 10:57 THANKS 10:57 He has been on a lot :P 10:57 :D 10:57 But the old times 10:57 How about me being chatmod? 10:58 when this chat wasn't a disaster 10:58 Nope.jpg 10:58 Gryphon I would support you 10:58 I do not know you so :P 10:58 You don't seem to be irrational and you havn't done anything I would consider wrong in my time here 10:58 Gryphon: I would most certantly support you. 10:58 I just sit, watch, and comment or talk if need be. 10:59 I could be a chat mod :P 10:59 Jk xD 10:59 I cant do that job 11:00 Noone talked for a whole minute 11:01 I STILL VOTE AGAINST BRICKENNEER! 11:01 11:01 HI HUNTHE 11:01 :D 11:01 ...SO THAT HAPPENED 11:03 YES IT DID. 11:03 WOAH 11:03 HE'S BACK 11:03 ... 11:03 YOU HAVE NO VIEWS 11:03 ON HIS VIEWS 11:04 Official Project BUILD meeting at The Nexus Project Wiki chat! 11:04 FINALLY PEOPLE IN THE NEXUS PROJECT WIKI CHAT 11:04 Brick, talk to Tiger and Hollis about me joining k? 11:05 It's a chance for anyone who wants to ask questions to get then answer! 11:05 Ok then 11:05 It isn't an official meeting. 11:05 im already there... 11:05 Gryphon That is on my slate. 11:05 wait 11:05 nexus PROJECT? 11:05 Thanks! That means I don't need to be there!:P 11:06 SHADOW YOUR GLIIIITCHEEEEED 11:06 Shaaaaaaadoooooooooooow 11:06 You 11:06 are 11:06 glitched. 11:06 can i get a link._. 11:06 11:06 MisteryGryphon, you said you wanted to join Project B.U.I.L.D? 11:07 :? 11:07 me? 11:07 can i get a link to the chat? 11:07 http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:07 11:07 ;p 11:11 Greetings 11:11 http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:14 11:18 11:19 agh 11:19 Stupid Nexus Chat. 11:19 Poltur! 11:19 Did he hire you! 11:20 For concept artist?! 11:20 11:20 IDK yet 11:20 If he does... Ima gonna be mad. 11:20 I asked three weeks ago. 11:20 He hasn't replied. 11:20 *decided. 11:21 woah! we have two luigi avatars? O: 11:21 Hello 11:21 brb 11:21 Yes X. 11:21 :P 11:21 Nice name bTW. 11:21 hey Legend 11:22 ... 11:23 I AM BACK XD 11:23 Hey power 11:23 gtg 11:24 ... 11:24 ... 11:27 ... 2012 04 28